


Verdant

by Holdt



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fanvids, M/M, back to basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going the distance.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Music by Disney co</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdant

**Author's Note:**

> Because Loki/Doom is now a thing for me, apparently.
> 
> Vimeo embed coming soon.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for the kick in the Muse, Dillian!_

 

 

View/Download:  [Verdant by Holdt [480p]](http://www.4shared.com/video/f4tg7Boe/Holdt_Verdant_480p.html)


End file.
